


Beneath The Waves, High In The Clouds

by couronnedesfleurs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Drama, Fantasy, Historical, Little Mermaid Elements, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Prince Luke Skywalker, Romance, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couronnedesfleurs/pseuds/couronnedesfleurs
Summary: Deep in the heart of the ocean, Prince Luke's life is not going at all to plan. His father is more interested in waging war on the humans than listening to him, he's not allowed to stray from the palace, and his upcoming birthday celebrations fill him with dread rather than excitement.His luck seems to turn when he rescues a sailor from drowning, and quickly becomes close with the intriguing human. But when secrets start to spill about his mother's past and his father's dark deeds, Luke is determined to find out the truth at all costs, much to the displeasure of those who would kill to keep him from the light.AKA Mermaid Luke AU because there's a severe shortage
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue: Lost At Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A continuing saga of me simultaneously having no time to write fanfic but also one million ideas that are clamouring to be committed to paper...
> 
> HUGE shout out to SpellCleaver for her encouragement and brainstorming ideas/titles!

‘What are you still doing awake at this hour, Ezra?’

Mira frowned at the little boy sat with his face pressed flat against the window, bedsheets thrown carelessly aside, eyes unblinking as he stared out at the black harbour. He didn’t turn around as he answered her.

‘Waiting for daddy.’

She sighed, turning on the soft bedside light, illuminating the bags under her eyes.

‘We’ve been over this, sweetheart. Daddy won’t be back for another few days, no matter how long you sit there.’

Making her way to the bed she smoothed his sheets over, picking up the fallen teddy bear and tucking it back in place beneath the covers.

Ezra’s breath was creating misty patterns on the window, momentarily obscuring the almost horizontal rain that pelted down outside. The savage howl of the wind gusted through the rafters, rattling their small cottage to the bone. It was a hellish night- worse than any she’d seen for a long time.

Wearily she sat down on his bed, the ancient slats creaking under her weight.

‘You must get some sleep, Ezra, or you’ll never be able to get up in the morning. You know I need you to be a sensible, grown up boy and help me around the house when your father’s away.’

At this, Ezra pried himself away from the glass guiltily, leaving an imprint of his face where he’d been stuck to it.

‘I’m sorry, mummy. I just miss him.’

Any trace of annoyance that still lingered melted away as she looked at those sad, sincere blue eyes. She pulled him into her lap, stroking his hair away from his forehead.

‘I know, my love. He writes about you constantly in his letters. He misses you very much, too,’ she soothed.

‘Then why does he stay gone for so long?’

She pressed a quick kiss to his temple.

‘Because he loves us.’

Ezra considered that for a moment, missing the implications of it.

‘Okay then. But I wish he would come back more often. Sometimes I forget what he looks like.’

His child’s perspective was matter-of-fact and unemotional, but he didn’t see the flash of sorrow that passed over his mother’s face. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

‘Soon he’ll be back and you can tell him that yourself, okay? Now, how are we going to make sure you fall asleep?’

‘Tell me a story, mummy! You always tell the _best_ stories.’

‘If I do, will you promise to be a good boy and go to bed?’

Ezra nodded eagerly.

‘In that case, you can choose what the story is about-’

‘ _The sea, the sea, the sea_!’

Mira immediately regretted giving him the choice- he was absolutely obsessed with all aspects of the ocean and anything even vaguely nautical, just like his father. She dreaded the day he would enlist as a merchant sailor, and she would never see him again. However, for now her little boy was safe in her arms, and a promise was a promise.

‘Okay. I have a story that I think you’ll enjoy. It’s about sea goddesses, magic, and mermaids.’

Ezra made a face.

‘ _Mermaids_? That doesn’t sound very exciting.’

She laughed.

‘Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong, Ezra. Now, do you want to hear the story or not?’

Ezra pulled at the blankets, pouting.

‘I want the story. Even if it’s got stupid old mermaids in it.’

‘Good. Then lie back, close your eyes, and listen…

 _‘Back in the time when man was young and new, they quickly realised they were not the first inhabitants of this Earth. Long before we came to be, the Earth was home to the gods. They possessed incredible magic and looked after every living thing, transforming the dry and barren planet into an Eden of lush greenery and sparkling streams, blue skies and playful seas. As the centuries passed, and the gods handed down their duties to their descendants, one family reigned supreme over all the others. Their name was Naberrie, and their lineage were said to be the wisest and kindest of all the Gods. Not long ago, the current goddess of the sea was Padmé Naberrie. She was Queen of Atlantica and the four realms, and took the mortal form of a mermaid. Her powers also enabled her to walk on land and make peace and find unity with the humans. For many years they co-existed side by side in solidarity. The Queen married her long-time sweetheart, a mortal war hero who sacrificed his human legs to be with her under the waves, and they were very happy-_ ’

‘There’s not much action in this story,’ Ezra mumbled.

‘Be patient, Ezra. Now, where was I…ah yes.

_‘They were very happy, and before long the Queen was pregnant. But it was said to be dangerous for gods to give birth in their mortal form, and her husband was desperate for her to survive. To make matters worse, tensions were growing between the merpeople and the humans. You see, while the gods held a lot of power, they were not totally in control; the Earth is still her own mistress after all. So when the humans noticed that storms were now commonplace, ships were being wrecked more than they were returning home and the fisherman were pulling up empty nets, they were unhappy with the sea goddess. She claimed it was not her doing; that the Earth was angry, that somebody was using dark magic to stir unrest in Coruscantia, not just the human realm, with the intent of causing a divide between their two worlds. And it worked. It was not long before the sea people and the humans were at war.’_

‘This is _much_ better’ Ezra said enthusiastically, his eyes shining. ‘What happened next?’

‘ _The goddess was beside herself. How could she stop this feuding? The humans were polluting the sea with their harmful chemicals, injuring merpeople that got washed up on shore, while the sea mercilessly took many human lives in retaliation. Her husband persuaded her that he was at the forefront of the battle; if he gave her some of her powers, he would be able to put a stop to the conflict. They had tried everything else, so at length, the Queen relented. But this was not a simple exchange. For a god to share their magic was to part with some of their soul. Not only did it weaken her, but he abused it terribly. The power he now possessed, as well as being able to walk on land again, made him arrogant and ruthless. He believed that if the humans didn’t know how to respect the sea, then they did not deserve their land either, and planned an attack._

_The heavily pregnant Queen rushed to the shore when she heard of her husband’s plot, but before she could intercept him, she gave birth to twins on a rock not far out from the beach. What happened next is a mystery. Some claim that humans nearby murdered her out of revenge; some say it was merpeople that killed their Queen, angry that she had given up her godhood to a mere mortal; some say she merely died of a broken heart, or from complications of the birth. Whatever happened, we know one thing for sure: the sea goddess disappeared, leaving behind only a trace of sea foam and one of the infants. She vanished, as did the baby she had been cradling, leaving the other to the mercy of the sea. The Queen’s consort was devastated, and in his grief, he massacred the humans that stood watching in horror, cursing himself to an eternity below the sea- he would never again be able to walk on the shore, despite the magic of the gods being transferred to him. Although he had called off his full-scale invasion of the land, he had still taken innocent lives and abused his power- but most importantly, his Queen’s trust in him. He fled with his new born son beneath the waves, and was never seen again. But it is said that if you walk the length of the beach at night and listen very carefully, you can hear the voice of the Queen, high in the clouds, singing to herself and lamenting her lost family.’_

Ezra stared up at her, his eyes round as planets.

‘But that’s so sad! Stories like that are supposed to end happily!’

His mother quirked an amused eyebrow.

‘I thought there wasn’t enough action for you?’

‘I liked the action just fine, but the ending was rubbish.’

Mira smiled.

‘It’s just a myth, my love, it’s not real- though you will meet superstitious people who take it as truth, especially in a fishing village like this one. Isambard, your father’s friend, swears by the story. He won’t go to sea if he has a bad omen, or instinct. But alas, not all of us can afford to rely on our gut feelings when there’s supper to be put on the table.’

She ruffled his hair, turning out the light. 

‘Now, do you think you’re sleepy enough that you can try going to bed?’

‘I can _try,’_ Ezra said reluctantly, burrowing down beneath the blankets.

‘That’s my boy. Goodnight, Ezra. Sweet dreams.’

‘Goodnight mummy’ Ezra yawned, turning over and closing his eyes, though one cracked open as soon as she shut the door.

Mira made her way downstairs, idly planning on heating up a small cup of cocoa and sitting up with a book through the storm. Although she had been pressing her son to go to bed, she knew that sleep would evade her that night.

There was a sudden sharp rap on the door, and she froze.

There had been whispers in the village of King’s men raiding unsuspecting families, especially targeting those whose husbands were at sea and left vulnerable with only children at home. One incident she had overheard haunted her mind, about the fate of one family who had refused to let the soldiers in.

Steeling herself, she opened the door, which immediately was slammed backwards into the wall by the strength of the wind.

‘Isambard,’ she breathed a visible sigh of relief. ‘What brings you here at this hour? You’re not unwell I hope?’

The stocky fisherman shifted in his boots as Mira ushered him inside.

‘Mira, I’m sorry to bother you so late. I’m fine, but I... I have news of the ship.’

‘News?? You mean they’ve returned already?’

Ezra, who had snuck onto the landing to eavesdrop, let out an excited whoop of joy.

‘ _See_ mummy _,_ _see_?!’ Ezra exclaimed gleefully, tramping down the stairs two at a time to pull on his shoes and warm coat, desperate to greet his father at the dockside. ‘I _told_ you daddy was back, I just knew it!!’

She watched her son fondly, knowing there would be no use trying to stop him. Her smile fell when she noticed Isambard’s countenance was grey and serious.

‘I don’t quite know how to put this but…we found the remains of the ship. Smashed to pieces on the rocks down by Logan Head.’

The colour drained from her face.

‘A-and the survivors? What of them?

He removed his cap, eyes brimming with grief.

‘There were no survivors.’


	2. In The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of life under the sea, and Luke's tumultuous relationship with his infamous father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The heart of man is very much like the sea, it has its storms, it has its tides and in its depths it has its pearls too”- Vincent Van Gogh
> 
> This is so weird for me not to be posting at 1-2 am and I don't like it. Thank you so much for your support on the first chapter!!
> 
> Edit: sorry for the typos, I’m a mess rn 👌

‘Luke! LUKE!’

Luke grinned at the obvious panic in Ahsoka’s voice from where he crouched concealed under a reef. He was slight enough that he could manoeuvre himself into the tiny gap between the coral and the ocean bed; the only giveaway was the tip of his iridescent fin poking out. Days away from turning eighteen, he had given up on waiting for the growth spurt he’d been holding out for throughout his adolescence, but his small stature came in handy sometimes, especially when playing hide and seek. He was far too old now for childish games, but it didn’t matter. His father wasn’t there to lecture him, and he was _bored._

‘ _LUKE_! You need to get your tail here _pronto_! Your father’s back!!’

_Oh._

Luke shot out of his hiding space, his eyes comically large.

‘What?? _When_?! He can’t see me like this-!’

He hastily dusted sand and debris from his tail, trying to make it look as though he hadn’t been rolling in the dirt instead of studying in his room where he was supposed to be.

But when Ahsoka didn’t answer and he looked up at her in question, there was a huge smirk plastered across her face.

‘I knew you’d fall for that one. You’re _so_ naïve, Luke.’

His mouth fell open in outrage as she snickered.

‘That was underhand, even for you!’ he protested, pointing an accusing finger at her that was probably as imposing as his father was docile.

Ahsoka shrugged.

‘Maybe, but I needed to get you back to the palace, and this game wasn’t ending anytime soon. You are getting _far_ too good at shielding.’

‘Well, I learned from the best,’ he admitted grudgingly as he fell in at her side, kicking up loose pebbles from the sea bed.

‘Why do I need to go back? This is the most fun I’ve had in weeks!’

Ahsoka sighed, her eyes sympathetic.

‘I know, Luke, and I’m sorry. If it helps, you don’t have any more lessons scheduled for today.’

‘Then what’s so urgent?’

‘There’s still a lot to get ready for your birthday celebration, and your father wants you to be prepared-’

‘But that’s days away! What can there possibly be to prepare for? I’m a _prince_. I’ve been to plenty of balls, and this one will be no different. I just have to wear my crown, sit through speeches that I don’t agree with, and dance with people I don’t like!’

She smiled and beckoned him closer.

‘You don’t exactly look very princely right now.’

Plucking some seaweed from his hair, she smoothed it down as flat as it would go, stroking his cheek as she did so. Embarrassingly starved for affection, he leaned into her familiar touch.

His lessons with Ahsoka were the only ones he didn’t dread. As she had been by his side ever since he was born, her classes were more glorified hang-outs than anything else. Her role in his life was unspecified- she fell somewhere in the grey area between a sister and a mother- but as he had neither, the labels never seemed to convey the true extent of what she meant to him. She was the only person he trusted in the entire palace. If she ever left, he didn’t know what he would do-

‘You know I would never leave you Luke.’

He sheepishly met her gaze.

‘Turns out I’m not so good at shielding after all, then.’

‘Not when emotions are involved, no. You’re like your father in that way.’

He scoffed.

‘The only thing we have in common.’

Ahsoka didn’t think it would be constructive for Luke’s mood to point out that besides the blatantly obvious physical resemblance, Luke shared many other qualities with his father- right now his broodiness.

‘Maybe you wouldn’t choose to go. But if my father ordered you to, you would have to obey him.’

‘Well, I like my chances. Skyguy and I go _way_ back.’

She winked playfully, and Luke had to laugh. Ahsoka was the only person in the kingdom who could dare to call the formidable sea King such an irreverent nickname and hope to get away with it.

They chatted easily as they made their way back to the palace, and Luke found his spirits rising just from being in her company. It still baffled him how someone like Ahsoka could be so loyal to his uptight, ruthless father.

 _‘He wasn’t always like this, Luke. He wasn’t the same after the war, and after…well. You know,’_ she would gently remind him when Luke came back subdued from a “meeting” with the King.

He knew all too well.

They received the usual glances and stares on their return trip. Curious merchildren would coo at Ahsoka’s unusually patterned tail, reaching out to touch before their mothers scooped them up in a panic and swam away as fast as their tales could take them. Some bowed when they passed, a few even smiled, but most just looked wary and averted their gaze as they realised they’d been caught. His heart ached. He longed to tell the people- _his_ people- that he was nothing like the King, that they had nothing to fear from him, but the last part wasn’t quite true. He was the son of Darth Vader and he would carry that title for the rest of his life like a curse. His identity was swamped by the tyranny of his father’s rule, his name forever besmirched by his dark deeds, so it shouldn’t be surprising that people were terrified at the sight of him, even small and soft-looking as he was. He had lost count of the times he wished he had the gift of anonymity. Then he could go wherever he pleased whenever he wanted, and no one would even notice or care. But for all his many attempts at sheltering Luke from the outside world, Vader had also thrust him into the court spotlight from a young age- mainly as a propaganda tool to gain sympathy and build morale for his never-ending war, but also as a thinly disguised message to his son. That his place was here, and even if he wanted to run, there was nowhere for him to go. Everyone knew the Prince. Vader had made sure of it.

The palace soon loomed into view. There had been a time it was described as beautiful; the portrait in the entrance hall depicting his newly married parents in the front grounds a testament to the spectacle it had once been. But as Luke took in the dark spires and dimly lit windows, all he felt was the familiar knot tightening in the pit of his gut. Gone were the days when his father would play with him in the sprawling gardens or read to him in the enormous library, sorrow and anger momentarily forgotten. Now, the corridors were stale and silent, haunted by the memory of his laughing mother. Her presence remained, though, only obvious to those who cared to notice; in the elegance of the otherwise empty rooms, the faint scent of perfume that lingered in the halls, the wedding ring that his father never removed. Sometimes he thought he could remember her, a raw visceral memory that didn’t stem from a portrait or a holo, but that was unlikely; he had only been a very small baby when she’d died.

He often wondered what she’d think of the palace she’d loved so much, the home of her husband and infant son, reduced to a warmongering headquarters that struck fear into the hearts of her people.

So lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed the group of figures waiting for him outside the main entrance to the palace.

Admiral Piett was accompanied by a posse of his father’s guards, along with his scowling tutor. He was the latest in a long line employed by his father, and each one was progressively stricter. He was starting to think his father was doing it on purpose just to get under his scales.

‘Prince Luke. We have been concerned for your whereabouts.’

‘There was no need to worry, Admiral. I have been with Luke the whole afternoon,’ Ahsoka said lightly, placing her hand on Luke’s shoulder.

‘Be that as it may, _General Tano_ , the Prince is not supposed to leave the palace, by express orders of His Majesty. Though of course, you already know this; or you would, if you ever listened to your superiors.’

His new tutor sneered her name with such disdain that Luke felt offended on behalf of his friend. But Ahsoka didn’t need anyone to leap to her defence.

‘If you’re insinuating that _you_ are my superior, Master Cromwell, then I must congratulate you on your sense of humour. The palace rarely sees such wit these days. As it is, I believe I outrank _you_ by several stations.’

She smiled, baring her teeth as the man spluttered.

‘H-His Highness was supposed to be studying! How is he ever to become King when his father’s gone if all he does is run away and shirk his responsibilities like a child!’

His cheeks burned with humiliation.

‘You should be careful; talking of the current King’s demise sounds suspiciously like treason,’ Ahsoka said icily. ‘You’ll find that the Prince completed all his work before leaving the palace with me. He is no longer a child, and he can take responsibility for his own actions-’

‘He may be almost eighteen, but he is a _brat,_ and needs _discipline-_ he’s been left to swim completely wild, though if he only has you for company, it’s no surprise that he’s turned out the way he has-’

Luke opened his mouth to argue, and Ahsoka’s hand went to her weapons belt, but it seemed that the tutor had tested even Piett’s considerable patience.

‘That is _quite_ enough, Cromwell. The Prince is above you in every way, but you seem to have forgotten yourself. I will be informing the King of this, and I’m sure he will deal with you personally. But first, His Majesty wishes to see the Prince immediately. He was most adamant.’

Two guards grabbed the protesting tutor and hauled him away, while Piett waited for Luke to come of his own accord. After looking to Ahsoka for support but receiving only an unimpressed stare in return, Piett switched his beseeching gaze to Luke.

As much as he could never fully confide in the man- he was his father’s right hand after all- Luke had to admit that at the very least, Piett cared more for his wellbeing than anyone else in the palace besides Ahsoka. He was intelligent and startlingly thoughtful for an Imperial, and Luke enjoyed their conversations. However, it was easy to forget that Piett was as much his watchdog as he was his guard, and after one notable incident that he didn’t like to dwell on, he would never be making that error again. Piett was Vader’s man- through and through.

That did not mean he wished to see the man suffer because of his own actions.

‘Lead the way Admiral,’ Luke said pleasantly, trying to hide his nerves. The guards surrounded him as Piett shot him a grateful look, flanking him on either side.

Ahsoka made to follow, but the guards blocked her entry.

‘His Majesty wishes to see the Prince alone,’ Piett said gently, as if preparing himself for the fallout.

Ahsoka tensed, ready to argue, but something on Piett’s face must have made her pause. She hung back, giving Luke a small smile.

‘I’ll see you later,’ she said, hoping to convey everything in her eyes that she could not say out loud.

‘If I survive long enough,’ Luke muttered before he was marched inside, the doors locking behind them. He detested the way the guards steered him into his own home like a prisoner, their grip on his shoulders a million miles away from Ahsoka’s reassuring touch.

Piett cleared his throat awkwardly.

‘Your father has been looking forward to meeting with you again since his arrival, my Prince.’

Luke stared at him.

‘You mean he’s not just summoning me for a lecture about sneaking out?’

‘Well…I expect that topic will be covered, yes, but he has more pleasant matters to discuss with you. Such as your upcoming birthday celebrations-’

‘Please spare me the spiel, Admiral. He’s only excited for my birthday at the thought of all the new ways he can use me in his war now I’ll be of age.’

‘…That’s not true, Your Highness. The King is very proud of the young man you’ve become, as we all are.’

Luke snorted.

‘Tell that to Master Cromwell.’

Piett’s brow furrowed.

‘If he does not understand the honour of his position, then he does not deserve to retain it. Your father will be most displeased with his words.’

‘I don’t see why. He’d probably agree with him.’

Luke spoke nonchalantly, uncaring of the guards either side of him. It was an open secret that the King and the Prince had a somewhat tenuous relationship.

Piett looked at him sympathetically.

‘I won’t deny that His Majesty wishes you would apply yourself more to your duties, but he will not tolerate any criticism of you, especially from one so lowly and insignificant. You are his heir, and his only child.’

Luke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

_In other words, it’s perfectly fine for **him** to make my life miserable, but seas forbid anyone else tries to. _

They had arrived outside the throne room, and Piett dismissed the guards. But as Luke took the handle, steeling himself for his reunion with his father, Piett laid a hand on his arm.

‘It is not my place to give you advice, Your Highness, but…’

‘Admiral, with respect, I need all the help I can get right now. Your observations would be most appreciated,’ Luke said wryly, pulling a rare smile from the usually impassive Piett.

‘In that case, my Prince, permit me to speak freely. You should have more faith in your father’s affection for you. You are all he has left of P- of the Queen. I know you are not convinced that he cares- you see his actions as a hindrance rather than a help- but everything he does, he does for you.’

‘Including the mass slaughter of the humans? I don’t recall asking him to do that in my name,’ Luke pointed out. Piett sighed.

‘I’m aware of how it looks, my Prince. But I urge you to hear him out, to give him the benefit of the doubt. You do not know the whole story-’

He was cut off by the creak of the huge doors as they swung open; his father had evidently grown tired of waiting.

‘Heart-warming though that was, Piett, I wish to speak with the Prince now.’

Luke startled at the cold timbre of his father’s low voice, booming out over the expansive throne room. It was mostly bare, and designed to intimidate; there was no seating or comforts for his loyal subjects, or in this case, his only child.

Piett gave him one last unreadable look as he tentatively entered, and then the entrance doors slammed shut, leaving him alone with his father for the first time in months.

His throne was shrouded in darkness, a single beam of light shining down from the heavens and setting the ends of his dark blond hair aflame. Sun spots danced over his mechanical arm, highlighting the glittering trinkets on his crown. He had personally taken these ‘trophies’ from numerous shipwrecks as a symbol of his supremacy over the human world, and Luke felt sick every time he looked at them. His own silver circlet tingled with guilt at the thought of all the lost souls Vader carried with him for eternity.

After what seemed like an age, his father leaned forward out of the darkness. His eyes were narrowed and glinting thunderously, his voice paradoxically soft. Luke gulped.

‘And where exactly have _you_ been, my son?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun!! Vader is *not* happy...
> 
> I've done some art of Sea King Vader which is linked [here](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/post/628410813034659840/beneath-the-waves-high-in-the-clouds-chapter-1) and in the chapter. Also if you're reading OHTA I've done some art of Leia in Padme's dress in chapter 19 that you can check out [here](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/post/628224245735047168/one-hope-then-another-chapter-1) if you want to!!
> 
> I'm really inspired for this fic and can't wait to share it with you, but I will warn you that I am literally moving into my uni halls this weekend so updates will be sporadic- I've been super busy so I'm really sorry I haven't replied to comments on the prologue yet. Also fyi I'm hoping to keep chapter lengths shorter than with OHTA, just to make it more manageable for me.
> 
> Please comment to let me know your thoughts, they seriously make my day 💕
> 
> You can come chat to me/follow my [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for live writing updates. 
> 
> I also have two other Skybridger fics so check them out if you're interested! There's my [magnum opus Anastasia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251058/chapters/61213447) and a [new Tangled AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166793/chapters/63670402). 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 🥰


	3. Fish Out Of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is surprised by his father, as well as by a new face. *Insert heart eyes emoji*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated OHTA yesterday so I was inspired to resurrect this fic. 
> 
> I’m trying to be more spontaneous with posting fic updates and not being so perfectionist about it bc literally nobody cares except me?? (Apart from OHTA that fic is my baby and if it takes 3 years to finish it to the best standard then so be it XD ) 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Counting the agonising seconds in his head, Luke swam down the long approach to his father’s throne. He refused to stay cowering by the door like a spineless jellyfish, despite his every cell screaming at him to stay well clear of the fuming sea god.

Stopping a few feet short of the throne, he dared to look up, and found his father’s smouldering gaze fixed on him.

‘I will not ask again, Luke.’

_Good to see you too, dad._

Feeling as small and insignificant as a sea urchin before the King, Luke bowed deeply.

‘I wasn’t out of the palace very long, father. Barely half a cycle. Ahsoka was with me the whole time-’

‘Did you go to the surface?’

Luke rolled his eyes.

‘As if I’d ever get anywhere _near_ a human without you knowing about it-’

‘ _HUMANS?!’_

The sea swirled agitatedly around Luke, sweeping him up into a churning vortex.

‘Father, _stop!!_ I haven’t been anywhere near land, or humans, okay?! I promise!’ he cried, flapping his fins furiously against the current.

Vader seemed to relax infinitesimally at Luke’s confirmation, and the whirlpool lulled into a playful stream of bubbles.

‘Good. You know what the consequences of that would be.’

He raised his hand and closed the remaining distance between them, forcing Luke to look him in the eyes as he was carried forwards by the enchanted stream. Luke could only feel the slightest relief at seeing the familiar blue rather than a flash of gold. 

His father took his chin, surprisingly gentle, and turned his head from side to side.

‘You’ve been playing instead of studying,’ he chided, wiping away a stray line of sand on Luke’s cheek. ‘Don’t you think you’ve grown too old for games?’

Luke reddened.

‘I was finished with my lessons…I just needed a break. We weren’t causing anyone any harm.’

The bubbles wrapped around him protectively.

‘It is others doing _you_ harm that concerns me, Luke. You are still so young and innocent, like-’

He broke off and turned away, as though he couldn’t bear to look at Luke anymore. Luke felt the stirrings of annoyance rise in him. Why constantly compare him to his mother, when he refused to answer any of his questions when he asked about her? It was an endless uneasy dance they constantly waltzed, never quite sure who was leading.

‘If that’s all you wanted, I’ll go,’ Luke said dully, turning to leave, but the waves held him still.

‘Hold on just a moment, son.’

His father now seemed amused. His mood swings always gave Luke whiplash.

‘You seem in a hurry to leave, considering you haven’t seen your father in weeks.’

Luke shrugged uncomfortably.

‘You don’t usually see me much when you’re home…’

_So why would it be any different this time?_

Luke projected the thought a little too hard.

_I…didn’t realise you felt that way, Luke._

Luke jumped; whether from his father speaking to him telepathically for the first time in months or from his curiously hurt tone, he didn’t know.

‘I-it’s okay, I know you’re busy, you’re the King, it’s totally fine, no problem at all-’ Luke backtracked hastily, not wanting to anger his father.

Vader held up a hand, and Luke fell silent.

‘I am the King. But you are the Prince. You are my _son_ ,’ he said emphatically, as though Luke was unaware.

‘I can see I have been remiss as a father lately-’

_Just lately?_

Vader gave him a look, and Luke realised Ahsoka was right; he really _did_ need to work on shielding his emotions.

‘-As I was _saying_ , I have been remiss as a father. I have left you here alone too long.’

Luke stared at him blankly, not wanting to get his hopes up.

‘It’s your birthday soon; we should spend some time together before the ball. How’s that old speader of mine coming along?’

Luke blanched.

‘What- I don’t know which speader you mean-’

His father, incredibly, laughed.

‘Give me _some_ credit, son. I know you better than that. You could hardly smuggle it out of the workshop by yourself, you have the stature of your m-’

His face went stony again.

‘Of course, you had to have had help. I’m guessing that General Tano was your aider and abetter in this scheme?’

And Piett, but Luke wasn’t about to tell him that.

‘I already know of Admiral Piett’s involvement, Luke. Such a large-scale theft could hardly have taken place without his knowledge; or rather, him turning a blind eye.’

‘He- he didn’t exactly _help-_ ’ Luke began weakly, looking for any way to save Piett’s skin. He owed the Admiral, after all.

‘Have no fear, my son. Piett will live to see another day. We will carry on fixing the speader together after I’m finished with my meetings later. If that’s acceptable for you?’

Luke blinked. Had his father actually just asked him if he was _okay_ with something? Actually seeking his approval instead of assuming he had it- or even worse, ploughing ahead regardless of Luke’s feelings?

_Stars above and sands below, maybe miracles **do** happen after all. _

His father raised an elegant eyebrow, bisected by an old battle scar that instead of deforming him, only served to make him look more majestic. Luke realised he was still waiting for an answer. His father was not someone to be kept waiting.

‘ _Yes!_ I mean, yes. Absolutely.’

‘Excellent. We shall meet when the moon is at full phase.’

Luke turned to leave, trying to hide the smile of delight that had begun to creep onto his face at the thought of spending time with his father-

‘Oh, and Luke?’

He turned, having almost reached the door.

‘Please pay Chancellor Palpatine a visit. He tells me you have not been to see him since I’ve been gone. As the crown Prince, you know that is your duty. It will be perceived as rude if you do not see him.’

Frankly, Luke couldn’t care less what Palpatine thought of him. He had much better things to do than visit Palpatine in his gloomy murky chambers, an encounter that always left Luke with his hair standing on end, feeling nauseatingly uncomfortable every time without fail. He always left feeling like he’d been examined under a microscope, prodded and poked until the old man deemed himself satisfied. It made Luke supremely uneasy. 

But he could hardly voice his thoughts to Vader.

‘Of course, father.’

Before his father could suggest that he find time in his schedule to visit Palpatine right now, Luke swam off. There was no way he was going to spend his treasured free time squirming awkwardly next to the Chancellor.

Instead, he made up his mind to go to one of his many secret hideouts- though _secret_ was a loosely applied term. Piett knew about many of them, and Ahsoka knew almost all of them. There were a scarce handful that Luke had managed to keep entirely private throughout his life at the palace; a truly remarkable feat. But then again, he was extremely careful to the point of paranoia.

He made several false starts in case anyone was following him, swimming nonchalantly in the direction of his room, then the gardens, then the ballroom. Luck seemed to be on his side. The guards all seemed preoccupied, and Ahsoka and Piett were nowhere to be seen. Vader’s return had sent the kingdom into a flurry, which worked entirely in Luke’s favour. When the father was home, no one bothered themselves about the son.

After a sufficient amount of time, he decided it was safe enough to start swimming towards his hideaway. He went quickly and quietly, careful not to draw attention to himself. This was difficult to achieve with his golden blonde hair and unusually shimmery tail- not to mention the fact he was the Prince- but he made it there without incident.

He didn’t entirely remember how he had found it in the first place, but it had provided Luke with a welcome place of refuge through his teenage years. A small little outcrop of rocks nestled in the lapping waves, hiding the entrance to a series of caves. They extended far from the mainland, and were so tiny and dark that humans never dared to venture very far through their labyrinthine tunnels, scared of falling victim to a changeable tide or a rockfall. This suited Luke. Though he had always been fascinated with humans, it was one thing to view them from a distance and another to think of coming face to face with one. He supposed he would look freakish to them, with the gills that fluttered on his neck and the iridescent webbing that wove between his fingers. But they looked just as abnormal to him; how they were able to keep their balance on those spindly stalks they called ‘legs’, he would never understand.

He napped the afternoon and most of the evening away, enjoying the feeling of the sea breeze against his damp skin. He supposed he was somewhat unusual for a merman in that he not only broke the surface of the waves on a regular basis, he actually _preferred_ it to being underwater. He wasn’t an idiot- he knew he wouldn’t be able to survive for very long if he attempted to leave the sea fully. But lounging on a smooth rock, his tail swishing idly in the water and his torso bare to the whims of the wind, he felt truly content. As long as some part of him was still submerged, he never felt any discomfort at all.

It wasn’t until much later that Luke was stirred by a series of bright lights on the horizon. Sleepily, he rubbed his eyes and lowered himself back into the water with a small splash. Upon further inspection, he realised they weren’t the distant lights of the mainland as he’d seen so many times before. No- these lights came from further out to sea. Careful to keep his head almost entirely underwater, Luke swam closer to get a better look.

It was a ship, flying neutral sails and lit up from every porthole. As he inched closer, he heard the sound of shouts and laughter floating up into the starless sky. Silently, he pulled himself up onto a beam next to a porthole so he could peer through. He didn’t know what had possessed him; he had seen plenty of ships before and never felt the urge to get so close. He knew if his father could see him right now, he would never let Luke leave his room again, let alone the palace, so Luke took extra care to shield his thoughts. At that moment, his curiosity was worth the risk of being caught by the humans- or worse, caught by his father.

It seemed like most of the crew were drinking, sitting around and singing sea shanties. They were strange to Luke’s ears, like the music was being played at twice the speed it would normally be, and he didn’t understand all the words either. He wasn’t sure if this was due to the inebriated state of the crew, or that their native tongue was different to his. He did however catch one word- ‘ _mermaid_.’

 _So._ The humans still sang about them, despite their longstanding enmity with the sea and its people.

There was one man who was not partaking in the festivities. He sat almost with his back to the others, brow creased in thought, unseeing. He cradled a mug in his hands but didn’t drink from it. He seemed so out of place among these other sailors that Luke found himself wondering how a man like that had managed to become a part of this crew. He didn’t even tap his foot to the music. He seemed completely-

What was that word that humans used?

_Other._

Luke considered the man, his interest in the rest of the crew waning as he couldn’t understand their song. He had black hair, streaked almost blue in the dark, and bright blue eyes under strong eyebrows. He wore the same shabby clothes as the others, but they somehow suited him.

He was handsome.

Cheeks burning, Luke shook himself, water droplets flying in every direction and noisily pattering against the wooden hull of the ship. The man’s eyes darted in his direction as he simultaneously yanked himself back from the porthole, his heart thumping crazily. Had he been seen?

‘Hey! Did you hear that? Reckon we’ve caught a fish?’

For some reason this prompted a round of raucous laughter from the crew. At the sound of footfall on the deck, Luke speedily dove beneath the waves. He didn’t want them to realise they had been witnessed by the merpeople they loved to sing about under the waxing of the moon-

_The moon._

_KRIFF._

The phase of the moon and the rays it cast over the inky sea told Luke he was cutting it fine to meet his father in time for their impromptu bonding session. He did _not_ want to have to explain to his father why he was late, or risk him poking around in Luke’s head. Any suggestion of being near anything vaguely human, and Vader would doubtless sink every ship currently adrift in the ocean.

With one last longing look at the ship, he swam down to the depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spell speader like that on purpose?? I absolutely did and I hate myself. 
> 
> I've done some art of Sea King Vader which is linked [here](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/post/628410813034659840/beneath-the-waves-high-in-the-clouds-chapter-1). Also if you're reading OHTA I've done some art of Leia in Padme's dress in chapter 19 that you can check out [here](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/post/628224245735047168/one-hope-then-another-chapter-1) if you want to!!
> 
> You can come chat to me/follow my [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) for live writing updates. 
> 
> I also have two other Skybridger fics so check them out if you're interested. There's [OHTA, my magnum opus Anastasia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251058/chapters/61213447) and a [Tangled AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166793/chapters/63670402). 
> 
> Please comment to let me know your thoughts, they seriously make my day and motivate me to update quicker 💕
> 
> Thank you for reading! 🥰


	4. A Perfect Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke warms to his father, who eventually leaves him cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait but I am finally back with this fic, apologies for any mistakes bc I'm half asleep. I hope you enjoy 💕

Luke made it to his father’s private workshop with barely a minute to spare. He was red in the face and his tail ached from fighting against the strong current. This signalled that his father was brooding- more so than usual- and Luke knew the reason. Every merperson did.

This week marked the start of the battle against the humans, the bloodiest of the entire war, which had ultimately resulted in the death of his mother.

Which was why his return, so close to Luke’s birthday, had taken everyone by such surprise. In previous years he had always managed to find some excuse to be as far away from the kingdom as possible when the anniversary rolled around; sometimes taking Luke with him on ‘diplomatic visits’, sometimes leaving him alone.

But never before had he returned with the intention of staying.

Luke wondered what had made him change his mind. He wasn’t foolish enough to think it was anything to do with him, or the thought that Luke might want to spend his birthday at home with his father there for once. Vader didn’t care about things like that.

He noted that none of Vader’s men stood guard outside the workshop, and for that he was grateful. It gave him a few moments to conceal his magick and pull it tightly inwards, fearing that his father would feel his emotions and somehow pick up on where he’d been. He also took the time to straighten out his scales, half-heartedly run a hand through his hair in an attempt to tidy it, and hope that the flush in his cheeks had faded before he pushed open the door.

His father was sprawled underneath the speader in a very un-regal way, his jet-black tail appearing almost pearly grey in the dim light as he inspected the mechanics.

Like that, with his long hair pulled up into a messy bun that trailed loosely over his shoulders and his brow furrowed in concentration, Luke could almost believe him to be an ordinary merman. Just another father uttering silent curse words under his breath as he attempted to find the root of the speader’s faults.

The illusion of normalcy was shattered when he sharply looked up with a war-hardened glare, hand immediately flying to the sword at his hip, though it relaxed upon seeing who had entered. At least he wasn’t wearing his cape, or his crown. Luke despised that thing with a passion. He felt like he could hear the ghostly cries of a thousand dying souls every time he laid eyes on it, only for them to be permanently silenced.

‘Luke,’ his father greeted, ‘you’re almost late.’

‘I’m sorry, father. I lost track of time,’ Luke replied, praying that Vader wouldn’t ask him where he’d been. It seemed that the gods, not that Luke knew an awful lot about them, were looking down on him, as Vader said nothing and merely offered a spanner to Luke.

Luke had often wondered where exactly his father had procured these tools from. They were inherently human, though he’d never dared to point out the obvious. The speader itself had once been a human transport, long lost to the depths of the ocean after a storm, which Vader had then modified in his youth. He questioned whether his father had ever been fascinated by humans as he was, whether he’d ever ventured into murky, mystical wrecks in search of hidden wonders as Luke frequently did. It was difficult to imagine, and easier to assume that his mother had brought them with her when she’d given up her human status to be with his father; but then again, it was always difficult to try and imagine Vader as anything less than he was now. Only the wedding portrait in the entrance hall gave any glimpse into who his father once was. Though there weren’t many physical differences between the King everyone knew and the boy he had been, the few changes were immense. His tail, once an iridescent blue that glimmered almost silver like Luke’s, was now dark and worn from battle, the previously smooth fins jagged and serrated like shark’s teeth. It was his eyes, however, that told Luke the stories his father refused to. Whereas now they were dark and brooding, constantly flashing between indigo blue and blazing gold in his fury, they had once been as clear and light as the sky. His father had once been _happy._

These tools were the tangible proof that there was a time when destroying the humans had not consumed Vader’s world.

‘You’ve clearly been fixing this for a while. There’s not much left to do; mainly we need to find a replacement bolt for the engine motor. But of course, you already knew that.’

Luke nodded, not sure if he was being praised or censured. He didn’t miss the casual use of ‘we’, and stamped down the small flare of excitement it elicited.

‘The bolt had corroded into the mechanism, which is why it wouldn’t start. Once I began taking it apart, I found a few other problems that might have caused the corrosion. The auxiliary power, for one. It needs a new switching system-’

His father slid out from underneath the speader, grease on his hands.

‘I’ve just replaced it. There was a spare part left over from the ship that was recently scrapped.’

Not for the first time, Luke admired his father’s prodigious skills. It would have taken him hours to manoeuvre the fastidiously fiddly system parts out with the tiniest of screwdrivers, let alone attempting to replace it.

‘You should give yourself more credit, son. You would have succeeded, as evidenced by how well you’ve repaired it so far. You are a Vader, after all.’

_You are my son, after all._

Luke blushed, reminding himself yet again that he needed to shield better around his father. Luckily, he was saved from having to answer as Vader suggested they look at the engine fault together.

It was surprisingly easy to be around his father when he was like this. Huddled beneath the speeder with the man who was so often absent from his life should have felt excruciatingly awkward. But Luke revelled in the camaraderie, in the easy manner they swapped ideas and suggestions for the speader’s efficiency, the casualness with which his father gently pulled his hand away when it edged too close to a freshly welded bolt. Even the silences, when they rarely occurred, were companionable.

It would have seemed strange to anyone else, to see the King and the Prince willingly spend long tiring hours together manually repairing something they could have easily fixed in seconds using magick. Neither Vader nor Luke were lacking in this particular area; indeed, his father was the most powerful magick user in the ocean. But for Luke, it was therapeutic. The mechanics of machines, though frustrating at times, made perfect sense, and anyone could be taught with the right mindset and patience. It just so happened he had inherited his father’s singular aptitude for it, as well as a passion for piloting. He guessed that his father felt the same way, that there was something oddly comforting and satisfying about working hard for the sake of it. It was a curious contradiction to the Vader everyone else knew, the ruthless King who was always calculating, who took cunning shortcuts, who didn’t play fair.

Luke suddenly realised why Vader had sent his guards away. He didn’t want anyone else to see him like this, dishevelled and covered in oil stains- no one except Luke. The fact that his father was still willing to show this side of himself to his son gave Luke hope. Hope that one day, this could become a regular occurrence again. Much to his shame, despite the war that Vader had provoked and the violence he carried out in his kingdom’s name, Luke had never stopped wanting his love, and doubted he ever would. It was his deepest darkest secret. His father may be a tyrant in other people’s eyes, but so far, he still sat unthreatened on the highest pedestal in Luke’s heart, along with Ahsoka and the memory of his mother.

Whenever Vader praised him, he had to keep a smile from breaking out on his face. He didn’t want to let on how much he craved his father’s affection and attention, in fear of it being taken away again. Instead, he collected the scraps of approval with the same reverence as if it was buried treasure, and gathered it all together for safekeeping in the recesses of his mind.

It seemed they could discuss mechanics without a problem. Faced with logic and practicality, they could fix anything together. It was what they did best, and as a team they were unparalleled.

It was emotions that were the problem.

‘That should work now. Let’s test it and see if it needs further adjustment.’

Luke agreed, and volunteered to get the engine started. As he tried to heft himself up into the pilot’s seat, he was momentarily embarrassed that he couldn’t quite manage it. They’d hoisted it up onto a raised platform in order to inspect the underneath panelling, and he hadn’t inherited his father’s height.

Before he could call on magick to help him, his father wordlessly helped him close the distance between the ground and the pilot’s compartment. He was immediately reminded of one of the most memorable days of his childhood, when he had been allowed to enter a race on one of Vader’s rare whims. He remembered the excitement, the determination, the thrill as his father hoisted him into the seat under his armpits.

_‘Will you watch me all the way to the finish line, father?’ he’d asked eagerly as his father carefully deposited him down._

_‘I will watch you win, Luke.’_

A small smile crept onto his face at the memory.

‘Remember when I was eight? I broke your record for the fastest loop of the Mos Espa reef,’ Luke said as he tested the controls, along with the waters. Sometimes talking about the past put a swift close to any conversation avenue with his father, even when it was totally unrelated to his mother.

But instead of shutting down, Vader smiled, as an unmistakeable feeling of pride swelled out around them. It changed his whole face. Luke wished he would do it more often.

‘I remember. Though I believe it was only by a fraction of a second which, really, demands a rematch. Especially as it was Ahsoka who called the time, and she can always be relied upon to favour you.’

Luke couldn’t deny this.

‘Fine. A rematch it is, then, as you seem so set on losing,’ he said teasingly.

His father raised an eyebrow.

‘Careful, son. Remember that I taught you all you know.’

But there was a lightness to his tone that told Luke he was amused. Since when did he _joke_ with his father? It was unfathomable.

Upon proof that the engine was now working uninhibited, they set to work on the blinkers.

‘Ahsoka tells me you are doing well in your lessons, despite your idiotic tutor.’

‘I guess I’m doing okay at most things. I enjoy history and languages, and I like politics,’ Luke shrugged.

‘Excellent. That is encouraging to hear, especially with your birthday coming up.’

Luke tensed.

He should have known. With his father, there was always a catch.

‘I’m sure you already know what will be expected of you at the ball. It is vital we maintain friendly relations with our neighbours.’

The absurdity of this statement made Luke want to laugh. His father never hesitated to use any occasion to showcase his absolute power and control over the ocean. Luke’s birthday would be no different.

‘However, there is something we have not discussed yet, though I’m sure the Chancellor will have brought it up with you this afternoon.’

Luke tried to hide the confusion and guilt on his face, but he was evidently too late as his father pounced.

‘Did you not go and see the Chancellor this afternoon as I asked?’

‘You didn’t say I had to see him _today_ , father. Only that I should soon. Which I will.’ He added the last bit as an afterthought, while knowing full well he would put it off for as long as he could.

‘I see. So what was occupying your time so enjoyably that you did not do as I’d asked of you?’

Luke suddenly felt like he’d been lured into a cave of wonders by a playful seal, only to be confronted with a great white. Panic set in, and he floundered, mind racing for an excuse he could use that his father would not immediately see through.

‘I-’

His father raised a hand to cut him off, eyes narrowing into slits as his other hand unsheathed his sword.

‘What is that?’

Luke had heard it too. Multiple bangs and small explosions that didn’t seem to follow a pattern broke through the still silence of the night, accompanied by bizarre whistling noises that had his gills flaring in alarm.

Their eyes met, and with a swift agility that had been drilled into him by years of training, Luke too drew his sword as they quickly left the workshop, blades raised in anticipation of intruders or an army. It would take a truly foolish merman to go up against Vader- they had tried, and failed, in the past- but his father’s reaction set Luke on edge.

As the source of the noises became apparent, Luke was no longer surprised that the sounds were so abnormal. They were nothing to do with the underwater realm, and everything to do with the humans that Vader loathed so much. As he craned his neck to stare up through the murky water, he watched as sparkling lights danced through the night sky like tiny clusters of stars. These could be no ordinary stars, however- they were multicoloured and dissipated after a few seconds, like sand settling on the ocean bed.

The underbelly of the ship could be faintly seen, and the proximity told Luke that it was most likely the same one he had seen earlier. The one with the sea shanties and the raucous ship hands.

The one with the handsome sailor.

Luke stared upwards, open mouthed, entranced at the beautiful spectacle, momentarily forgetting his father was there.

‘How _dare_ they celebrate,’ Vader breathed, his voice almost indistinct beneath the cacophony of the fireworks, ‘it is the anniversary of her death, and they dare to throw a _party.’_

Luke thought this was unlikely.

‘I’m sure they don’t mean disrespect,’ he began cautiously, ‘it’s probably somebody’s birthday…’

He trailed off as Vader fixed him with a look of such intense disappointment that it seemed to invalidate the hours they had just spent together.

‘How can you deny the evidence that is right before your eyes, Luke?! This is why you still have so much to learn. Humans can never be trusted; they will _never_ respect the ocean. They will _never_ respect us.’

_Me._

A nasty sheen was creeping into his father’s eyes, igniting the cold blue with a burning gold.

‘If they will not bow _, I will_ _make them_.’

Luke flinched as the sea around him begin to swirl, restlessly churning in all directions with an unnaturally deadly current. Seaweed and specks of sand were dragged from the ocean floor into a maelstrom, unfortunate fish that were still out swimming now struggling not to get swept up in its clutches.

‘Father, stop!’ he cried, unsure where the courage came from, but knowing that those sailors didn’t deserve the storm Vader was sending their way.

Even from their distance hundreds of miles below wave level, Luke could hear the whistling of the wind, the howling of the hurricane that would surely destroy the ship in a matter of moments.

Vader rounded on him, eyes now molten gold with no speck of blue, and Luke recoiled. This was not his father. This was the Sea God that humans whispered myths of, that children huddled under their covers in fear of, that sailors cursed the name of when they saw a red sky in the morning.

This was a monster.

‘You will go to your room, _now,’_ Vader hissed, and even his _voice_ was now different, any humanity or gentleness completely washed away. The tenderness in his eyes as he’d proudly watched Luke was replaced by a bitter, all-encompassing fury.

Luke stayed where he was, frozen in fear despite the churning sea but also _angry,_ because this wasn’t right, this wasn’t fair, this wasn’t merciful-

‘ _Now._ Or do I have to teach you some respect too?’

The threat chilled Luke to the core. He shook his head, nearly tripping over his tail in his haste to get away, his heart breaking as he did so.

He was a fool to believe, even for a second, that his father would change. That he would _want_ to change. He delighted in his brutal powers, and would not stop for anyone- not even his son.

Luke didn’t remember how he got to his room, only that he was now there, and it felt _wrong._ Though the sailors were strangers to him- not to mention dangerous-, he couldn’t just leave them to their fate.

He had to do something.

As he relentlessly paced his room, the seething sea a constant reminder of the ship’s crew even as he created his own current with the force of his fins, a flash of silver caught his eye in the gloom. It was a delicate bracelet in a drawer left slightly open, its sheen catching the moonlight. It had once been his mother’s, and was one of a very small number of possessions he owned that were proof she’d ever existed.

He knew very little of his mother, thanks to his father. But what he did know was that she’d been unfailingly brave. Unfailingly brave, and unfailingly kind.

Without stopping to think, he slid the bracelet on and shot from his room with the force of a cannonball.

He didn’t dare to look behind him in case he saw the menacing figure of his father, the sea frothing inky black around his enraged form. Leaving the palace in the dust, he fought valiantly against the current, cursing his father for his efficiency at whipping up a storm. Though he had seen it happen before, he had never seen a storm of this level, a grasping, covetous thing that wouldn’t rest until it had destroyed everything in its path.

_Just a bit further…_

With expert manoeuvring and flicks of his fins, Luke dodged through the debris that was being tossed haphazardly through the swell, agilely avoiding rip currents that would have hindered his journey even further. He knew time was of the essence, and even now, he might be too late.

With a twisting stomach, Luke pushed his way through the turbulent sea to the surface, breaking above the frenzied waves with a gasp of relief to see the ship still standing, only to watch as a bolt of lightning flashed from the boiling sky and pierced her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat for my heart after writing mer-King Hayden Christensen with a bun. What an image. 
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you for reading 😊 
> 
> Come scream about SW with me on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


	5. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Sea Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke attempts a rescue in the most dire circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three unrelated things inspired this chapter: The Wreck of the Hesperus by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, lots of sea shanties courtesy of TikTok, and most importantly [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0P-HenIAY0&ab_channel=DKHREntertainment) from one of the greatest films of all time ✨
> 
> I only vaguely proof read so pls forgive any stupid mistakes. Enjoy!

The lightning lit up the black sky like a grotesque projector, illuminating the ship’s figurehead. Luke supposed it was a mermaid, though it was bright and garish and decidedly unlike any mermaid he had ever seen. In any other situation he would have laughed at the human’s poor artistic impression of his people, but he could only stare in shock as she towered above him, the ship snatched up on a wave that had to be at least twenty feet tall, higher and higher and higher until it plunged back into the ocean with a colossal crash.

The force of the drop sent the ship teetering forwards. The bow nosedived with alarming speed, the mermaid seemingly intent on diving back down into the depths where she belonged and dragging them all with her.

Fear paralysed Luke as he watched the ship take what looked like its final descent, its stern sticking up in the air almost vertically as a gigantic wave swept in for the killing blow. It teetered there for a few breathless moments before smacking back into the water with its bow still intact, missing the wave by milliseconds.

Luke swam closer, timing his strokes just right to avoid the biggest waves and trying to conserve his energy. He was a strong swimmer, but the power of this sea was supernatural, making it difficult for him to stay afloat and not simply sink below the surface. After what seemed like hours, he made it to the side of the ship and grasped the rigging dangling overboard, clutching on for dear life. His webbed hands slid down the coarse rope, unable to find secure purchase, and he swore.

Not only did he have to carefully time his swimming in fear of being washed away, he had to keep an eye on the lightning. If he was in the wrong place at the wrong time when it slashed open the heavens, the sailors would see him. They might even think, in their drunken and fear heightened states, that he was the one causing the storm. A siren clinging to the side of their ship in the middle of a hurricane would not look good.

He had no plan, and in his panic, all he could think of was somehow using his magic to keep the boat afloat and protect it from the onslaught of waves until his father had relented. He didn’t know if he was powerful enough, and it would expel all his magick- but he had to try.

That was when Luke noticed the thin splinter in the hull where the lightning had initially struck, steadily cracking its deadly way down until the ship would eventually split down the middle.

Before too long, she would be lying in two halves at the bottom of the ocean.

No matter what he did, the sea would claim her.

His father would win.

In his dismay he didn’t see the freak wave, sneaking up from behind and swallowing him whole. With a sharp intake of breath he was hurled back into the sea, its greedy tendrils grasping at him as if to stop him helping, to keep him prisoner.

For a heart-stopping second, he worried that it was his father in person, that he’d sensed Luke’s presence. But it was merely the sea acting on his behalf, obeying his subconscious commands. Vader was too busy riding the wave of ultimate power to realise that his son was right at the centre of the storm he’d created.

Teeth gritted, he struggled his way back to the surface, gasping for breath as he gladly welcomed the salty air. He’d never felt suffocated by the sea before, but he now understood why some humans would not go near it. It was monstrous.

 **_He’s_ ** _monstrous._

With supreme effort, he managed to align himself beside the ship again, but didn’t dare get close to the rigging. If he was pulled off for a second time and dragged back down by that possessive wave, he knew he didn’t have the strength to fight back to the surface again.

The sailors were yelling something, though they could barely be heard over the roar of the wind. They had obviously seen the crack too, realising they were living on borrowed time, and were trying to deploy two smaller boats from the deck. The waves were now so high that Luke knew they stood little hope of manoeuvring their way back to land without being smashed into tiny pieces, even if they managed to get the boats free. The winch ropes had become tangled around the anchor mechanism underneath the ship in the violence of the storm, and they were screaming bloody murder. Their chances of survival were narrowing with every second.

But they’d have more chance in the lifeboats than still being onboard the ship when she foundered.

He darted below the ship, watching her underbelly rock maniacally from side to side like a changeling’s cradle. The sea was deceptively calm here, as if it hadn’t expected Luke to get this far. He smiled grimly.

_You’ll find I’m full of surprises._

Hurriedly he found the tangle and unravelled it as quickly as he could, feeling a heady sense of relief as he felt the knot eventually give way. It was immediately pulled upwards by the desperate seamen, and he remained there until they’d safely pulled the entire thing free.

It didn’t bear thinking about, what would have happened if he’d stayed in his room and not come to help.

In the back of his mind there was a tiny voice screaming at him to run away while he still could, to not get involved any further, to not be _seen._ But it was too late for that- he was in too deep. He would not let innocent men die for a false crime.

The sea seemed to realise his treachery, and started to drag him down again. With a determined flick of his tail he shot up to the surface, keeping only his eyes over the water line. He watched as the sailors rejoiced at the uninhibited lifeboats, preparing to launch them into the black water. Despite their inebriated state, they clambered into the small vessels with determination.

Nothing was more sobering than imminent death.

Luke watched anxiously as the first boat was tossed into the tempest, cutting its last mooring line. Incredibly, though the boat nearly capsized several times, it hung on for dear life.

The sea was boiling, seething, frothing at the mouth for revenge.

The second boat was just about to launch when another bolt of lightning struck with pinpoint precision, penetrating the mast and sails and immediately setting them ablaze. Almost simultaneously as if a planned attack, an enormous wave came crashing down over the deck, sending one of the men careering over the side and into the water.

He clearly wasn’t a swimmer. He struggled and screamed as the water cascaded over his head, and Luke closed his eyes in concentration, using his magick to hold the man still. If he thrashed too much, he would use up his last remaining energy and succumb to the sea. That was probably what saved his life in the precious few minutes it took for the first ship to valiantly row back for him. The second ship had managed to launch itself moments before being caught by the fire, hauling away from the burning ship as fast as they could.

‘IS EVERYONE ACCOUNTED FOR?’ one screamed as they hauled the drenched, shivering man over the edge of the lifeboat.

‘ALL BUT BRIDGER! DAMN FOOL WENT BACK FOR SOMEHING, HE’S LOST!’ the other shouted back, coughing up sea water.

The others exchanged heavy looks before grimly grabbing the remaining oars.

‘WE HAVE TO ROW FOR IT, OR SHE’LL TAKE US RIGHT DOWN WITH HER!’ the leader shouted, who also seemed to be the least drunk. They furiously began to row, digging their oars in deep against the merciless current.

Luke scanned the two boats for the sailor he’d noticed only a few hours earlier, the one who was _other._

But there was no sign of him.

Could he be this Bridger they spoke of? The Bridger they said was lost?

Luke felt ill. His father would not claim another innocent life. Not today.

He hurtled for the ship, determined not to let the man slip away, though he couldn’t help agreeing with the sailor who’d been rescued. What could possibly be so important that he would risk his life to retrieve it? It was pure insanity.

As he got closer, Luke prayed that once he saw the main ship go down, Vader would release his anger. Otherwise, there was no hope for the sailors in their tiny lifeboats.

 _Please, father,_ he mentally begged, though he knew there was no way Vader would hear him when he’d caved in to his godly fury, _you’ve done enough. You’ve made your point. Let them go!_

The ship exploded.

Luke knew that even his father, no matter how much he may have wished to, couldn’t have caused that. The ship must have been carrying something explosive like gunpowder- or fireworks.

She’d put up a brave fight, but the sea made short work of the burning wreck, now disintegrating into pieces, luring her down on her final voyage.

The other sailors had managed to steer the lifeboats out of direct harm’s way, the joy of being alive and sheer adrenaline giving them strength to row.

But Luke could not share their joy. Not when the human- _Bridger-_ was lost.

Luke shoved his way past barrels and bits of broken deck that had been flung off in the explosion, searching desperately for the man. He refused to entertain the possibility of finding a body.

But the sands of time were running low, for both him and the human. Fireballs were hurled from the inferno rippling across the ship, landing in the water just inches from Luke’s head. The stern had now completely vanished and the rest of the ship was starting to sink in earnest, slowly but surely drifting down into the black depths, and Luke knew that even if the man had miraculously survived, the suction would finish him off. Humans couldn’t withstand the pressure of the ocean like he could.

It was a scene of nightmares. Acrid yellow smoke curled up into the heavens, tickling Luke’s airways and making him cough as the sky turned bloodshot. The wind whistled in his ears, spraying sea salt into his face as what was left of the poor battered ship was pawed over by the frothing waves, deciding which part they would devour next.

He fought down the urge to cry as he darted through more bits of mast and sails and stairs, grief bubbling up in his gut as he tried to avoid the suction. While he wouldn’t drown, he could get horrifically injured by the sinking ship if he got trapped within it. Flickering flames danced on the waves with terrible beauty, embers sparking off the sea foam before being snuffed out.

Luke froze at a sudden unearthly sound that set his gills flaring, echoing high above the howl of the wind as his ears pricked up in terror. He turned to watch in horror as the bow began its last descent with a stomach-churning groan.

How would he ever be able to face his father after this?

_There._

What he had thought was seaweed in the dim wake of thunder was a dark head, resting a short distance away on a fragment of door.

A surge of joy filled Luke with renewed strength as he swam with all his might towards the man, only to turn to terror as he watched his head loll to the side and slip off the door, disappearing beneath the waves as the sea sucked him down with the bow.

_No._

Without stopping to think, Luke followed, diving down in a streamlined trajectory like a torpedo, his heart pulsating furiously.

His eyes, used to the dimness of the sea, searched through the murky waters frantically as he descended. He kept pace with the wreck, watching with morbid fascination and fear as the brightly coloured mermaid broke away and faded into the darkness, her hand stretched out as if in farewell. Completely panic stricken, it was only by a pure miracle that he managed to find the man again, hurtling downwards at an alarming rate with the remains of the bow.

With a last surge of energy, Luke swam harder than he ever had in his life, catching the man around his waist and dragging him up to the surface. He looked half dead, face white and cold, and Luke swam furiously, kicking his fins relentlessly to pull them away from the immense suction. Even when they’d long left the ship behind them, tumbling down to the ocean bed, it seemed to take an age to reach the surface, jostling against the pressure and the remains of the hurricane.

Luke was painfully aware of how long the man had been under water. He knew that he needed to get the human out of the sea as quickly as possible if he was to live- if he wasn’t already dead, that was. Half blind and dazed from what had just happened, he sped in a familiar direction towards the nearest cove, until he dimly recognised rocks in the distance.

He made straight for them, willing the man to just hold on a little longer. His prediction had been right- as soon as the waves had claimed the ship, his father had ceased the hurricane. His revenge was complete.

 _I hope it was worth it, father,_ Luke thought bitterly, lugging his heavy burden with him to the closest rock as he attempted to lever him up. He had to be careful here, he thought, as he gritted his teeth in concentration- one wrong move and he would cut the man to ribbons on the rock, but not close enough and he would fall back into the sea.

Finally, having heaved himself and the human up onto its jagged surface with much difficulty, he rolled the man onto his side, watching in alarm as he unconsciously expelled a torrent of sea water before lying still. There was a terrifying pang of dread as Luke believed the man to be truly dead, that he’d been too late, but it was the last thing he registered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Completely spent, his fins given out, he fainted. 

* * *

It wasn’t until rays of sunlight hit his face probably hours later, prodding at him to wake up, that Luke began to stir.

He was lying boneless on the rock, strewn with seaweed and limpets, his fins gently wafting in the lapping waves. The storm had broken completely; the smoking remains on the horizon all that was left to signal there had ever been a hurricane at all. That there had ever been a ship at all.

All his senses returned to him in one go, telling him that he was bruised and battered all over. His ribs ached and his arm was bleeding.

Nevermind. He could deal with those things later. For now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

He turned over on his side, and almost tumbled off the rock in alarm.

The man.

The _human._

Thankfully, he was still unconscious. Luke dreaded to think what might have happened if the man had woken up before him.

He eyed the shoreline. It was a fair distance, but he had to return the human to where he’d come from. For one thing, it was too far for the man to swim on his own, especially in the state he was in. Secondly, he didn’t want the humans to go searching for him and risk them stumbling across his network of caves. It was daybreak, which meant they would probably decide it was safe to start searching soon. Plus, there was no guarantee the human would survive long enough for a search party to retrieve him. He still had all his limbs, but he was pale as death.

Steeling his weary tail, Luke pulled the human into the water as carefully as he could, and looped an arm around his chest to swim him to shore.

It was a long, arduous task, but the sea had calmed to a playful lull which Luke was grateful for. The tide was also coming in, which helped immensely as it naturally swept them onto the golden sand.

Luke didn’t dare haul the human too far up the beach in fear that he would strand himself. Equally, he was afraid of the sea reclaiming the man if he left him too close.

He reached a compromise as, with a lot of grunting, he yet again deposited the man on top of a flat rock on the beach, raised a fair level above the water line. Hopefully someone would see the man before the tide came in that high.

Taking a quick glance at the beach to check they were still alone, he took a moment to study the human. He’d never been this close to one before, and likely never would again. He told himself it was merely idle curiosity, a fascination with a species that was so strange and distant from his own. But he couldn’t quite quash the way his heart fluttered when he brushed the man’s dark hair out of the gash down the side of his face. His handsome face was screwed up in pain, even unconscious.

Luke had the sudden horrible reminder that he couldn’t even be positive the human was alive. He had no way of knowing for sure. They probably breathed in a totally different way to merpeople. He certainly didn’t _look_ very alive.

All the same, he lowered his head to the man’s chest to listen for a heartbeat, preparing himself for the worst.

It was only when he hit something solid rather than skin that he noticed the odd bulge in the front of his shirt. For a moment he worried that a sea creature had attached itself to the human, or worse, a bit of driftwood that was even now compressing his poor abused lungs.

Mentally apologising to the man, Luke unfastened the first few buttons of his shirt, made much more difficult due to his webbed hands. The shirt was more rag than garment now, torn to shreds by the waves and rocks, but it felt impolite to just rip the whole thing off.

The faint rise and fall of his chest confirmed that the human had, against all odds, survived. Luke could’ve sung for joy, though he didn’t dare, in fear of attracting humans to the sound. He contented himself with an enormous smile, feeling for the first time in his life that he had done something important, something worthwhile, something his mother would have been proud of- even if it had meant defying his father.

The threat of immediate danger eliminated, Luke picked up the object curiously. It looked like a… book?

No. That wasn’t right. Books weren’t loose like that, at least not in the palace library.

A stack of soggy, disintegrating papers all written in what had once been a stylish hand, now distorted out of recognition by the cruel sea. It was a wonder they had even survived the disaster.

 _Letters_. That was the word. From a loved one, presumably, if the man had risked his life to run back onto a burning ship, in the middle of a hurricane no less, to save them.

‘ _Foolish human,’_ Luke murmured with exasperation verging on fondness. He laid the letters to one side as he checked over the man, reversing his injuries as best he could, watching with satisfaction as his face relaxed with each gentle press of Luke’s palms. After easing the pain in his ribs, which seemed to be the worst damage, he only had the energy to heal the superficial wounds- the gashes on his forehead and arm, the mottled bruising over his abdomen.

‘You’ll have a killer headache, but you’ll live,’ Luke assured the man once he’d finished, edging back on the rock to submerge his tail in the water. He’d been so engrossed in his task he hadn’t realised that he’d lifted his whole body out of the water whilst healing, and he’d come over suddenly lightheaded.

It was an agonising reminder that he wasn’t where he should be. He didn’t belong here with this human, no matter how much he wanted to stay. 

Turning his attention to the letters, Luke ran his hands reverently over the ruined pages, his eyes screwed shut in concentration as he attempted to heal what had been destroyed.

Painfully slowly, yet surely, the words wiggled back into their proper place, the running ink curling back into elegant cursive dotted neatly across the pages. Luke was distantly aware that he was expending the meagre bit of energy he’d regained while unconscious, and he had no idea how he was going to make it home at this rate.

But the man had been through so much. He had nearly died for these letters, thanks to Luke’s father. The least he could do was restore them.

He would have done it for anyone.

At length, the letters were as good as new, the paper slightly crinkled but hardly any the worse for their extended dip in the ocean. Luke laid the stack on his chest, not wanting the human to panic when he awoke, thinking he’d lost them for good.

A strand of wet hair fell into his face again, and Luke pushed it back, lightly brushing his cheekbone as he did so.

‘There. All better. I hope your sweetheart -whoever they are- continues to write you beautiful letters-’ Luke said softly.

He cut off with a gasp as the man’s eyes flickered open, blinking languidly, then widening as he fully took in Luke.

Luke was too captured by those expressive dark eyes to feel afraid; bluer than any ocean, deeper than the list of treasures he had hidden in his trove.

The human’s hand rose and clasped around his, gently stroking his wrist before Luke wrenched away.

He couldn’t do this.

He couldn’t be here.

Sudden voices on the beach made him jump in alarm, and he nosedived off the rock and out of sight without another word. 

‘NO! Wait, please!’ Ezra croaked, his throat scratchy and dry from the sea water. He scrambled upright, vaguely aware that he was in a lot less pain than he should be, only to find the boy had vanished like early morning mist.

Had he even been real? Or some fantasy dredged from a possible concussion?

‘Ezra? EZRA!!!!’

Moaning at the pain in his head from the familiar voice, Ezra craned his neck to see his father’s old friend scurrying down the sand towards him.

He was aware something had fallen off his chest as he’d sat up, and was astonished to see his father’s letters, mostly dry and intact and somehow, incredibly, legible.

_That’s… not possible._

Something flashed in the early morning sun, almost as bright as the boy had been. He leaned forward, reaching into the crevice of the rock where the light had come from. Pulling it up to his salt-reddened eyes, Ezra inspected the smooth sea glass in hues of turquoise and aqua and emerald, entwined with delicate glistening pearls and a strange black stone he didn’t recognise. It was a bracelet, snagged on the rock as if it had been lost in a hurry.

It was like no piece of jewellery he’d ever seen.

Gaping open-mouthed at the water the boy- the _merman, the merman that he hadn’t imagined_ \- had plunged into, he only had a few seconds to pocket the bracelet before Isambard descended. 

‘Ye don’t half give an old man a fright, boy,’ the man said gruffly, pulling Ezra into his sturdy chest.

‘ _Is_ ,’ Ezra breathed into his woollen sweater, wincing at the ghost of pain in his ribs, ‘am I glad to see you.’

‘How’d ye survive, lad? The crew said ye was a goner, that ye’d gone back for those fool letters!’

The old man lightly cuffed Ezra on the temple as he helped him off the rock, but Ezra didn’t feel it. Beneath the pain and the spots dancing over his eyes, his head was spinning with the vision of the angel that had saved his life- the boy with hair like spun gold and astonishing azure eyes.

‘A mermaid rescued me. Well, merman- it was hard to see properly, he was so bright… so beautiful…’

He stumbled over a stone as Isambard looked at him sharply.

‘Ye must’ve hit yer head on yer way down to the depths, lad. It’s the merciful tide that saved ye, not a mermaid.’

‘You don’t believe in them?’

‘Oh, I believe in ’em, alright. What I don’t believe is that ’ey’d be merciful.’

But Ezra knew that he was wrong, and he left the beach hobbling, one hand thrown around the old man’s shoulder, with only one thing on his mind. He had to find his saviour.

His angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how my favourite movie is Titanic yet I still know absolutely *nothing* about ships or how to describe them. All I can say is I tried lmao. 
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts, and thank you for reading! 
> 
> Come scream about SW with me on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
